


Vanidad

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ok, ¿quién es la loca? —preguntó Sanji tratando de contener esa irrefrenable sed de sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen** : —Ok, ¿quién es la loca? —preguntó Sanji tratando de contener esa irrefrenable sed de sangre.  
>  **Clasificación** : PG13.  
>  **Notas** : ¡Me tardé! Pero estoy a medio camino con un SanZo y quiero echarle ganas a ese :3, además tuve algunos problemas personales que no dieron lugar a mis sempiternas ganas de escribir. Este drabble lo escribí muchísimo antes de que saliera el capítulo 738 del manga, así que puede que tenga mucho de _what if_? o bien, está situado en un final hipotético del arco de Dressrosa.  
>  **Actualización** : 23 de febrero de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
> **#09 Vanidad.** **  
>  ** **[Cavendish & Sanji; BL; 289 palabras]**
> 
> * * *

Se pavoneó, literalmente, frente a ellos.

Al menos eso murmuró Zoro con tino: que se parecía a un pavo, mostrando las plumas para atraer a una hembra. De hecho, argumentó Franky con sorna, hasta juraría haber visto que una pluma se le había caído.

—Ok, ¿quién es la loca? —preguntó Sanji tratando de contener esa irrefrenable sed de sangre.

—Un amigo —comentó Luffy con una gran sonrisa, con la misma con la cual había llegado en compañía de ese ser nefasto, que ahora se arrodillaba ante Nami.

—¡Ey, tú, ricitos de oro! —Le gritó el cocinero— ¡Aléjate de ella!

—¿De dónde lo sacaste Luffy? —Fue la pregunta de Usopp— ¿Cómo haces para encontrar gente tan rara? —se rascó la cabeza, desacomodándose el sombrero.

Luffy rio con ganas.

—Dijo que quería conocer mi tripulación y, bueno… lo traje.

—¡Te lo digo en serio, "encanto", como te vea haciéndole morisquetas a Nami! —vociferó Sanji— ¡Ey, no me ignores! —Lloriqueó porque Nami miraba a ese sujeto embobada. ¡También Robin- _chwan_!

—No te ignoro, dulzura —le habló Cavendish girando con brusquedad—, además no debes preocuparte, porque como todo buen caballero… los prefiero rubios.

Sanji parpadeó, sin entender de buenas a primera lo que pretendía decirle, hasta que Zoro lo murmuró con infinita sorna.

—Ok, cocinero, será mejor que le ocultes tu nuevo cartel de recompensa si quieres mantener tu masculinidad intacta.

Cuando Brook llamó a los gritos al doctor del barco, Chopper comprendió que a veces la vanidad podía ser un arma letal; pero Sanji aún tenía pulso y su alma no había abandonado del todo su cuerpo.

—El camino del _nenja_ , es un camino duro, hijo —le dijo Kinemon al niño. Momo asintió, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de madurez intelectual.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
